beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Thunder Leone GB145BS
Thunder Leone GB145BS represents the Leone family and the Double Booster Face-off Pack, Solid Iron Showdown with a recolor of Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. Face Bolt: Leone The Face on this Beyblade depicts Leo, the fifth astrological sign in the zodiac. The Metal Masters Leone face (no sticker) is lighter and not outlined, unlike MF Sticker Leone. Energy Ring: Leone The regular release of Leone is a transparent, turqouise piece (transparent green and yellow in America) rather than a Green in the anime. Leone is very circular with small ridge details. It can provide nice weight and has decent defensive capabilities. Overall, it is a basic ring and used commonly in generic beys in the anime Balance Combinations: Thermal Leone T125WD. If T125 is unavailable, use 125. If Thermal is unavailable, use Flame. If WD is unavailable, use EWD/WB. Fusion Wheel: Thunder The Thunder Fusion Wheel is just like the pre-HWS Libra Fusion Wheel. It is also named "Infinity" in Japan as a prize Beyblade. The ThunderrFusion Wheel at one point was actually banned in Japan due to it's heavy weight. It is now legal though ever since the Twisted Fusion Wheel came out in Japan. Also, out of all the Legend series, it is the top Defense Fusion Wheel, however it is outclassed by other top tier Fusion Wheels like Earth and Twisted. As for Stamina, Thunder is deflective and light, making it very useful, but still, Earth, Twisted and Duo outclass it. Spin Track: Gravity Ball 145 (GB145) *'Weight:' 4.5 grams GB145 is a wide, round Track featuring two free moving metal balls. These balls move toward the outside of the Track while spinning, causing additional spin retaining foce which increases stamina, similar to Draciel Metal Ball Defender's Metal Ball Base from the plastic generation. Weighing in at 4.5 grams, GB145 is currently the third heaviest Track available, and as such is extremely useful in Defense customizations. However, because it lacks energy-absorbing free spinning wings, it is not as effective as C145 against low attackers such as Quetzalcoatl 90WF. Where GB145 does shine is when it is utilized in Defense customizations against high CH120-based Attackers, such as MF Lightning L Drago CH120RF. These types of Attackers do not aim to hit the Track, and thus the free spinning claws of C145 are not necessary, and you instead get a significant increase in the overall weight of the customization. It's good when used in Attack customization like Ray Capricorne GB145MF. It can also be extremely effective in this Defense combo: MF-H Basalt (Twisted) Capricorn GB145 RS/ES/BS Note: If you shake the Random Booster Vol. 4 Mirage Virgo and it rattles, there is a high chance you will get an Earth Virgo GB145BS. The rattling sound is caused by the balls in GB145, this is a good way to obtain Earth Virgo or you could get the Sonokong version, if the package wasn't a box and a bag, you could feel the package and if you felt a large Track then its likely to be GB145 and that only comes with 1 bey of its series, or you can feel its weight. If you could feel an oval shaped track, it should be GB145. PS: Do not rely too much on shaking the box. You might get other beys with ES bottoms e.g. Earth Cancer DF145ES, Flame Aquila 100ES since of the metal bar that wobbles. All RBV4 that has the Earth Virgo has a thin cardboard slit through the small holes of the GB145, thus not making any sound, never rely on shaking the box. Attack- 0 Defense- 2 Stamina- 3 Performance Tip: Ball Spike/Sharp(BS) *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Ball Spike is a variation of the Sharp tip. BS is pretty much a Ball Tip with a small Spike in the center, hence the name Ball Spike/Sharp. Like other sharp tips, it loses Balance easily due to the fine nature of the tip, and superior alternatives such as SD/D/WD/PD/EWD and even MS & ES all outclass it for Stamina customs. It has notably has decent Stamina though. It also wears down quite quickly even as a plastic tip, but will act as Ball (B) when worn down, which in some builds they act the same. It may be a good idea to let it wear down because in ball form it has a much better defense even though it sacrifices some stamina. Overall BS might not be such a great stamina tip, but it still remains Superior to S (Sharp) and is a great tip for Beginners. Has good defense potentials on beys such as twisted/rock/earth leone/tempo GB145/SW145/ED145 BS 'Attack- 0 Defense- 3 Stamina- 4' Trivia *Thunder Leone has the same GB145BS combo as Earth Virgo GB145BS. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Faceoff Pack Category:Stamina Type Category:Beyblades